Staffel 4
Die vierte Staffel der TV-Serie wurde erstmals 1994 bis 1995 auf VHS veröffentlicht. Sie erschien im brititischen zwischen Oktober und November 1995 und im amerikanischen zwischen 1995 und 1996 auf Shining Time Station und Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Alle 26 Episoden wurden von Manfred Steffen im deutschen, Michael Angelis im britischen und von George Carlin im amerikanischen erzählt. Episoden # Die Opamotive (Granpuff) # Schlafende Schönheit (Sleeping Beauty) # Wie ein Fels (Bulldog) # Du kannst nicht gewinnen (You Can't Win) # Vier kleine Lokomotiven (Four Little Engines) # Ein schlechter Tag für Sir Handel (A Bad Day for Sir Handel) # Peter Sam und die Imbissfrau (Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady) # Keine Lust auf Arbeit (Trucks!/Rusty Helps Peter Sam) # Endlich zu Hause (Home at Last) # Rock'n Roll (Rock 'n' Roll) # Der Ersatzschornstein (Special Funnel) # Die Dampfwalze (Steam Roller) # Auf Hochglanz für Passagiere (Passengers and Polish) # Tapfere alte Lok (Gallant Old Engine/The Gallant Old Engine) # Rusty Hilft (Rusty to the Rescue) # Stepneys Fahrt (Thomas and Stepney) # Ohne Ball kein Spiel (Train Stops Play) # Ausgeschlagen (Bowled Out) # Henry und der Elefant (Henry and the Elephant) # Toads Plan (Toad Stands By) # Ein Stier auf dem Gleis (Bulls Eyes) # Ein ganz spezieller Brief (Thomas and the Special Letter) # Farbtöpfe und Königinnen (Paint Pots and Queens/Thomas Meets the Queen) # Fisch (Fish) # Hauptattraktion (Special Attraction) # Wer bringt die Post? (Mind that Bike) Songs * Thomas' Anthem (Mit Footage der Staffeln 1-4) * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Daisy * Annie und Clarabel * Toad * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Die kleinen Jungen * Bill und Ben (Reden nicht) * Diesel (Redet nicht) * BoCo (Redet nicht) * Mavis (Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Bertie (Redet nicht) * Terence (Nebenrolle) * Trevor (Nebenrolle) * Pfau (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Mrs. Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Der Pfarrer von Wellsworth (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Finney (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Im Musik-Video) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Im Musik-Video) Neue Charaktere * Stepney * Der Diesel/Klasse 40 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Rusty * S. C. Ruffey * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Die Imbissfrau * Nancy * Tom Tipper * Der Portly Mann * Der Crovan's Gate Polizist * Der Dryaw Polizist * Der wichtige Passagier * Der Elsbridge Cricket Club * Der Maler * Queen Elizabeth II (Redet nicht) * Sir Robert Norramby (Indirekt erwähnt) * Die anderen Mid-Sodor Railway-Loks (Indirekt erwähnt) Trivia * Das war die erste Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel mit Schmalspur-Lokomotiven. ** Die erste Staffel mit Callan und der Misty Valley Nebenstrecke. ** Die erste Staffel, in der das Finale (die letzte Folge) nichts mit Weihnachten zu tun hatte. ** Die erste Staffel, in der Bertie zwar vorkam, aber nie was gesagt hat. * Das war auch die Letzte Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Die letzte Produktion, die auf den Büchern basiert bis The Adventure Begins und Staffel 20. ** George Carlins letzte Staffel als Erzähler. ** Die letzte Staffel, die auf Shining Time Station gezeigt wurde. ** Die letzte Staffel, die in Neuseeland ganz auf VHS herauskam. ** Die letzte Staffel, die für die Ukraine übersetzt wurde bis Staffel 17. * Diese Staffel enthält die einhundertste Episode der TV-Serie. * Bis Heute ist das die Staffel mit den meisten neuen Charakteren. * Die ersten 15 Episoden der Staffel fokusieren sich auf Schmalspurlokomotiven. * In der Ukrainischen Version ist Michael Angelis' Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören. Hinter den Kulissen Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)19.png|Außenaufnahmen in Shepperton Studios Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)20.png|Set-Tür Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)21.png|Trevor, Terence und Toads Modelle Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)22.png|Berties Modell Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)23.png|Toads Modell Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)24.png|BoCos Modell während der Testfahrt Datei:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter49.jpg|Filmung von Ein ganz spezieller Brief Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)26.png Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)27.png Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)28.png Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)29.png|Schnitt-Raum Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)30.png Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)31.png Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)32.png Datei:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)33.png Datei:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Filmung von Farbtöpfe und Königinnen Datei:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg Datei:BulldogBehindtheScenes.jpg Datei:FishBehindtheScenes.png Datei:PeterSandtheRefreshmentLadyBehindtheScenes1.jpg Datei:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes.jpg|Filmung von Du kannst nicht gewinnen Datei:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes2.jpg Datei:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes3.jpg Datei:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes4.jpg Datei:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes6.jpg|Duke Datei:PeterSamVectis.jpg|Peter Sam und ein Güterwagen (Eine Kupplung fehlt) en:Series 4 es:Temporada 4 he:העונה הרביעית ja:第4シーズン pl:Seria 4 ru:Сезон 4 zh:第4季 Kategorie:TV-Serie